Que coman mis dientes, aunque no coman mis parientes
by Mary Yuet
Summary: —No cabe duda, Saga eres un "comesolo" -one shot-


Los personajes son de Saint Seiya y pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, su servidora sólo les agrega una pequeña dosis de locura.

.

.

"Que coman mis dientes aunque no coman mis parientes"

.

.

Desde que regresaron a la vida se acordó que los caballeros de géminis vivirían juntos en el tercer templo y ambos serían protección para la diosa Atena.

Por lo tanto Saga y Kanon cumplian con algunas misiones esporádicamente, alternando así su estancia en el templo de géminis.

Cuando Saga regresaba de las misiones, Kanon preparaba algo rápido y cenaban juntos, ya que regularmente sus regresos eran por la tarde.

Sin embargo cuando Kanon regresaba…

—Saga, sólo hay comida para una persona ¿y yo qué se supone que comeré?— reclamaba Kanon mientras revisaba lo puesto sobre la estufa.

—No avisaste que llegabas hoy, por eso no hice más comida— contestaba el gemelo mayor—cuando yo regreso tú apenas la vas a preparar, así que puedo hacer algo.

—¡Pero no hay otra cosa para hacer! Por lo menos YO compro para los dos, tú ni eso— y dando por finalizada la discusión con un portazo salió Kanon del templo.

Saga se prometió que sería un mejor hermano empezando por la comida, puesto que aún su relación fraternal era frágil y él no quería que volviera a ser como en el pasado.

Pero de nueva cuenta, no tuvo mucha suerte…

—No cabe duda, Saga eres un "comesolo".

—¿Qué soy qué? Kanon yo trato de no ofenderte.

—¿Osea que ganas no te faltan?

—Mira Kanon estás agotando mi paciencia.

—Y tú has agotado la mía, y dije "comesolo" porque sólo piensas en ti, en lo que TÚ comerás y harás, no piensas en los demás, como dice el refrán "que coman mis dientes aunque no coman mis parientes". Soy tu hermano, compartimos este templo, pero tal vez tú quisieras estar solo.

— Kanon tranquilizate por favor, si te das cuenta has llegado muy temprano, más de lo que esperaba, yo tenía planeado desayunar y bajar al pueblo a comprar para preparar la comida para los dos y así comieras algo fresco— trataba Saga de calmar los ánimos —¿Qué te parece si compartimos y después preparo algo?

.

.

.

Kanon regresaba por la noche de misión, ahora sí le avisó a Saga y él también compró comida para los dos. El gemelo mayor no ha salido últimamente en misiones debido a que ha estado ocupado ayudando a Shion examinando varios documentos y encontrando otros más que él extravió en su pasado como Arlés siendo así necesaria su presencia en el Santuario.

— Saga te necesito ahora en el templo principal— era el llamado del patriarca vía cosmos.

—Pero Kanon llega hoy y no he preparado nada de la comida— respondía Saga mientras subía las escaleras hacia su templo.

—He dicho ahora— junto a Shion se encontraban algunos caballeros de bronce moviendo cosas —mandaré a alguien a preparar tu comida y sube para que acabemos pronto. Acá está Seiya…

—¡¿Estás loco?!—respondió el gemelo atemorizado.

—¡Saga!— amonestó Shion —¿qué tal Ikki?

—No, yo creo nos envenena—el gemelo dejaba sus compras en la mesa de su templo —Déjalo así, ya regreso a hacer algo.

—Pero tardaremos un poco ¿y qué te parece Jabu?

Saga lo pensó un poco, el chico de bronce no tenía algo precisamente en contra de ellos ¿o sí? Así que no lo vio como una amenaza —está bien, mandalo, pero que no haga alguna tontería, que no rompa nada y que prepare comida para dos. Tomaré un atajo.

Shion vio al chico de bronce y lo llamó —Jabu ve al templo de los gemelos y prepara su comida, Saga tiene cosas que hacer acá en los archivos y no tendrá tiempo. Por favor no cometas alguna tontería.

—Sí señor.

Jabu llegó al tercer templo, vio las bolsas de comida en la mesa y las examinó. La verdad no tenía idea de qué hacer, muy pocas veces ha cocinado y a decir verdad, lo ha comido porque no ha tenido otra opción, pero eso no se lo iba a decir al patriarca, pensaría que no quiere obedecer, sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tampoco era muy alentadora la idea de cocinar para el caballero de géminis, si fuera para Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria o Milo tal vez no fuera tan grave, pero Saga, sólo de pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Encontró un par de filetes, patatas, frijoles, tomates y demás condimentos para una fasolada, tomó la mitad de cosas e intentaría a ver qué tal le quedaba. Un filete con patatas, un plato de fasolada y ya estaría listo el menú y saldría lo antes posible y huiría al lugar más recóndito del Santuario donde no estuviera a la vista del gemelo mayor, ese era su plan de sobrevivencia.

Hizo un poco de sopa, puso a cocción las patatas y el pescado y se sentó junto a la encimera, recargando en ésta su cabeza.

El olor de algo muy quemado lo trajo de vuelta del mundo de los sueños. La cocina de géminis estaba llena de humo, Jabu muy asustado despertó de golpe y empalideció aún más al darse cuenta de que se quedó dormido y por tanto quemó la comida y para aumentar su mala suerte los trastes estaban demasiado quemados, casi inservibles. Tiró la comida por la ventana y talló los trastes tratando de quitar lo quemado pero ya no sirvió de nada, así que los aventó lo más lejos posible y sacó unos limpios, trató de hacer la comida otra vez, se relajó al pensar que sólo sería para Saga ya que el otro gemelo estaba de misión y agradeció que hubiera comprado doble ración, ya después vería cómo reponer la que echó a perder.

Ya lista la comida, según Jabu, se dispuso a salir de la tercera casa antes de que regresara su guardián y corrió escaleras abajo, temiendo que Saga lo encierre en Cabo Sunión y en su alocada carrera chocó con el caballero de géminis empalideciendo al instante.

—Señor Saga yo…

—Soy Kanon— fue su respuesta provocando súbitamente que Jabu empalideciera más si era posible.

—Perdone yo… adiós— y pasó por un lado del santo dorado corriendo como si lo siguiera Hades.

—Supongo que aún me temen— resolvió Kanon quitándole hierro al asunto y siguiendo su camino a géminis.

Ya en la entrada de géminis se encontraron ambos hermanos. Saga apenas llegaba después de estar medio día con Shion, se veía cansado pero estaba contento de tener de vuelta a su hermano y porque ahora sí estaba la comida para dos.

Kanon por su parte le reconfortó ver que su hermano sonreía por lo cual dedujo que sí le alegraba tenerlo de vuelta. Entró al templo antes que Saga y se fue directo a la cocina a ver qué preparó su hermano de comer.

—¿Saga cuál es la excusa de hoy?

—¿Perdón?— preguntaba Saga entrando a la cocina para ver de qué hablaba su hermano.

—Acá sólo hay comida para ti.

—Debe haber un error, yo…

—Olvidalo Saga.

—Pero es que yo sí compré comida para los dos, espera veré en el refrigerador, tal vez Jabu la guardó y…

—No hay nada, ya revisé.

—Pero no entiendo, yo… —y al voltear vio su fregadero lleno de restos de comida quemada, prácticamente pequeños carbones que el descuidado unicornio no limpió — ¡JABUUU!— rugió Saga.

En algún recóndito lugar...

—¡Oh no! Si ése es sólo un grito no quiero imaginar que me persiga con el cosmos, mejor sigo huyendo.

Fin.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero que estén bien y ojalá me permitan saber qué les pareció esta locura de fic en las que mis víctimas han sido los gemelos y el pobre Jabu XD

También si hay alguna opinión o crítica que me quieran dar al respecto se los agradeceré mucho.

Que tengan bonitas fiestas decembrinas y recuerden nada con exceso todo con medida XD que Dios los bendiga.


End file.
